


Nicodemus Redux

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana makes a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicodemus Redux

Lex woke up, startled by something that had breached into his subconscious. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Panicking, he looked at his hands. Cuffed to the headboard, he was tied to the bed. When had that happened?

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. He blinked while his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He looked at the woman, standing at the foot of the bed, and blinked again. It couldn't be; he had to be seeing things, and yet... "Lana?"

The young woman smiled. "You finally woke up. It was getting boring," she said with an exaggerated pout. Crawling on the bed, she hovered over Lex's body, her fingers tracing his collarbone, pressing at the hollow at the base of his throat.

Lex jumped. "What are you doing? Lana stop this. Whatever it is, it's not you." How incredible that he could immediately think of one of the many strange phenomena that plagued Smallville. It wasn't like Lana would ever do this if she weren't affected by something. "Please, Lana, listen to me."

Lana kneeled up and smiled. "That's a side of you that I hadn't seen before. You're so ready to beg." She wrinkled her nose as she leaned down again. "Tell me, Lex. Is that something you like to do? Do you need an excuse to do it?" She traced the leather cuffs. "Did these give you the excuse?"

"Lana, I'm doing this for you. You're going to hate yourself if you go through with this." Lex closed his eyes trying to find something that would reach his friend. "Lana, we're friends; you don't want to hurt me."

Lana threw her head back, laughing. When she raised her head again, her hair spilled around her. "Is that what you think, Lex? You should know better than that. I could never hurt you." She began to unbutton his silk top. "And do you know why?" She locked gaze with Lex, and licked her upper lip slowly. "Because I want you too much. I'm not here to hurt you, Lex," she said, shaking her head, the moonlight reflecting on her long, black locks. "I'm here because I want you to fuck me."

"Lana..." Lex tensed, unsure of what to do. He was helpless, bound to his own bed, and Lana didn't seem interested in listening to reason. He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, then he looked at her again. "I can make this really good for you, Lana, but you have to untie me. I can make you feel things that no one has made you feel." He pulled his restraints. "I need my hands, though."

Lana shook her head. "I don't think so, Lex. I have you just like I want you." She ran her hands over his chest, letting the flaps of the pajamas opening at her touch. "You lie down and relax. I'll do the rest, Lex."

Straddling Lex's hips, she took off the tight top she was wearing, revealing her naked breasts. Lowering herself, she rubbed her nipples against Lex's warm skin. "Isn't this much better?" 

With a grin, she flickered her tongue over Lex's nipple, worrying it until it stood rigid against the small areola. Lana rubbed her thumb against it, smirking when she heard the groan from Lex. "See? You do like this."

"Yes, but Lana...." The rest of the sentence was drawn by a whimper as Lana pinched his nipples. Lex bucked his hips unconsciously, only to feel Lana press back against his crotch. "We shouldn't..." The sane part of his brain was still trying to reason with Lana.

"We should." Lana rotated her hips, her cunt pressing against Lex's erection. "Umm, we should have long ago." Suddenly, she moved off. As she crawled back, she grabbed the elastic band of Lex's pajama, and pulled the pants down.

Lana stopped and raised an eyebrow, smiling amused. "I would have said boxers, but I'm glad to see that Lex Luthor goes commando. Wanna see what I wear?"

Lex shook his head, but his eyes were stuck on her slender hips. He watched as Lana wiggled her pants down, with extreme slowness. He didn't think that she was capable of teasing, but then he didn't think she was capable of sneaking into his house and tying him to his bed.

Her hips rocked slowly as a red lace peaked from the pants. "Oh god..." Lex held his breath as Lana finally let her pants fall to the ground. There she was standing naked, bathed in the moonlight, with a small, red triangle barely covering her pussy. 

"I would ask you if you like them, but I know the answer already." Lana looked at Lex's cock and then up at him. 

Lex watched cautiously as Lana reached the bed again. She straddled his hips again. He fought to stay still, but it was becoming impossible as she rubbed the wet lace against his erection. 

"Can't you feel how much I want you? I'm so wet, Lex. I've wanted you for a long time, but you never seemed interested, but you're interested now, aren't you?" Lana kept rocking her hips, hands splayed over Lex's chest. "You want me, don't you?" she asked, her lips brushing against Lex's. 

He should have denied it; be strong, and such other nonsense, but he was a man with a beautiful woman doing anything in her power to arouse him. Lex never claimed to be a saint, and now was not the moment to develop martyr tendencies. "God, yes. I want you. I want to fuck you so hard that you'll feel me for days."

Lana grinned. "You only had to say it, Lex." Her fingers closed around Lex's cock and she pushed her underwear to the side, as she pressed down.

Lex watched transfixed. It felt like he was a mere witness at first, watching Lana lower herself on his erection, seeing the look of pure pleasure on her face, hearing the gentle gasp as she was filled. Then she squeezed his cock with her pussy and Lex was lost. Wet, welcoming heat surrounded him and his brain shut down, letting instinct take over.

"God...Lana..." Lex watched wide-eyed, as she rode him. Her hair swirled around them, tickling his skin when she leaned down. He fought his restraints, needing to touch her, wanting to feel her skin under his fingertips. When he told her, Lana laughed with her crystalline voice and continued to fuck herself.

"Please...Lana, let me..."

She lowered herself. "I don't think so, Lex." She sealed her mouth on Lex's. 

It was the first kiss they had shared. Her lips were soft, but they pressed against Lex's with a hunger that scared Lex. She bit his lips, and Lex could taste his own blood. He felt her tongue sweeping over the cut. This wasn't natural; it wasn't Lana, yet he was a slave to his own desires, pushing up into the welcoming body.

Lex felt her hand move between their bodies as she began to move with frenzied need. He bent his legs and pressed his heels against the mattress as he moved in countermotion, slamming into her as much as he could in this position. His fingers closed into tight fist as his arousal coiled within him.

Lana leaned back, one hand on his knees as she rode him with wild abandon. Her hair danced around, covering and revealing her body in an endless game of shadows. Her mouth open, and welcoming, and Lex could only imagine how sweet it would be to have his cock between those pink lips. Her breasts rose and fell as her breathing became more labored. 

She was absolutely astonishing!

Then, her entire face brightened, radiating with the pleasure spreading through her. She was even more beautiful, but Lex couldn't appreciate it. He was lost in his own need, raising his hips against her still form, searching for the last few thrusts that finally gave him release.

In the aftermath, Lex lay as still as he could, waiting for Lana's next move. Sex or not, he was well aware that something had happened, and in Smallville, he always was ready for the worst.

Lana raised her head, brushing her hair away from her face. She blinked a few times before she realized where she was. "Lex?" Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shit, what did I do?"

"Lana, please, the cuffs," Lex said as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"Oh god..." She moved away, pulling a sheet to cover herself.

Lex did his best not to laugh. He was lying naked and bound, after having seen more than enough of Lana, and now she was worried about her lack of clothes. "Lana, you don't want me to have to explain to my staff why I'm tied, do you?"

She shook her head before finally releasing Lex. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I don't know what happened. I was...I was with Lois and Chloe, they wanted to check something out at the old mine, and then it's fuzzy. I remember going back with Lois, and then coming here... I... I don't know what to say."

Lex pulled the sheet over his lap and rubbed his wrists. "Where did you get cuffs?" It was probably not the most intelligent question, but Lana's explanation made complete sense in this town.

Lana laughed, but Lex noted that she sounded like she was ready to panic. "I don't know. I think they're Lois'."

"That explains," Lex muttered.

Lana held the sheet tight around her. She sat next to Lex, keeping her distance, like air could provide a sort of emotional barrier. "Lex, aren't you going to say anything?" 

"What would you like me to say?" Lex turned his head and stared at her. "We both know you didn't choose to do this. No one has to know."

She nodded. "Thank you." Lana got up. Finally releasing the sheet, she put her clothes on. She walked to the door, but stopped. "I'll always know."

Lex watched her leave in silence. One more mystery in his life in Smallville, but this he would cherish forever.


End file.
